


Depression Quotes [2P!Canada/Matt Williams]

by Zuliet



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Depression Quotes [2P!Canada/Matt Williams]

Sighing, [Name] gazed out into the front yard of the 2P!FACE household. Beyond the horizon, the sun was setting, which allowed for hues of pink and orange to stain the clouds.

“What’s with you? You’ve been sighing all day,” noted Matt gruffly as he stepped on to the porch, lighting a cigarette. [Name] looked over her shoulder with a chuckle,

“Ollie’s going to murder you when he finds out you started smoking again.” Matt hissed air through his teeth in response, smoke billowing out from his lungs.

“What do I care what the cream puff will do?” he spat, leaning on the railing beside her and taking another drag.

“I don’t feel like scraping your guts off of the side walk.” Matt ‘humph’ed  and then nudge the girl with his elbow, nodding at her.

“So ... you gonna tell me? – or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” [Name] smirked at him, glancing out of the corner of her eye.

“Tch, what do you care?” Matt shot violet daggers at the (h/c) haired girl beside him but, when she didn’t seem to pay him any notice, he stared grumpily back out in front of him.

“I care – I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to care. I care a _helluva_ _lot_ more than Al or Francois ever would – and you know it!” growled the Canadian as he slammed a fist on the railing, sending a crack splintering through the top of it. [Name] jumped, backing away from the splintered dark wood.  Matt grabbed the girl roughly by her hair and tugged her to him. “Now tell me what’s buggin you, Maple Leaf? Who am I killing tonight?” Matt released his grip on [Name]’s hair, but traded it to grip her waist and pull her front to his. After the initial shock, [Name] sighed as she shook her head.

“I-It’s nothing, Mattie – just thinking,” she said quietly, looking back out at the yard. Matt furrowed his brows, tightening his grip some.

“About what?”

“About a little of this and a little of that.” It was then Matt spotted her phone on the railing, and on it was one of those stupid quotes [Name] seemed to like but Matt hated.

“Does it have something to do with this? ‘Sad teenagers with happy faces’? What the hell is that about? Wait – is this more of your depression bullshit? Didn’t we talk about this? I thought with the meds you were okay?! Are you cutting again and not telling me?! Wha –” [Name] cut Matt off by kissing him, hard and reassuringly.

“No,” [Name] said when they pulled away and she looked up into Matt’s eyes. “I’m not cutting again. If I was, do you think I could look you in the eyes?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed once more, but then he relaxed.

“So... what then? What’s up with the depressing quotes?” [Name] shrugged,

“It got me thinking, Mattie, about society and the pressures it puts on us. It says ‘you’re great!’ But then turns around to stab you in the back. It shoots you down, and beats the living shit out of you.  We all end up sad, and then lying about it. But then, when we talk about it, everybody else has gone through it! So it makes you not as special, but makes you feel twice as bad. Ya dig, doll?”

“Tch,” scoffed Matt, “don’t call me ‘doll.’” [Name] sighed, rolling her eyes as she pushed herself from Matt’s grip and returned to the railing.

“ _Hmph_. I wouldn’t expect you to understand. The way a human lives is an entirely different world than the lives of the personifications of the land around her. Being a teenager in this day and age, where you’re influenced by the TV, the internet, politics – everything! Where you’re told that, if you’re feeling a certain way, then this is what you should be doing.

“It’s hard living as a teenager, and being told by everyone around you who you should be and how you should act, and what double standards to have as well as live up to. People make the normal feelings of a teenager exaggerated until you’re unsure whether or not you’re supposed to feel that way. Nothing’s simple. I wish it were. Hell, sometimes I wish whatever you and I have was simple.” Matt grunted, apparently unaffected by [Name]’s speech, only replying with:

“What you and I have is simple.” [Name] turned her gaze to the blonde Canadian, rotating her body towards him.

“ _How_? How is anything about us simple? You are a _country,_ Mathieu dearest, the living embodiment of a land mass. _You shouldn’t exist._ But yet, here you stand. Besides, time is different for you than it is for me. You could leave, and what seems like a year to you, could be twenty years to me. You could leave and come back again and I could have grandchildren by the children of some other man. You leave for a week now as it is, and to me it’s a month.” Matt glared at the girl as he drew in more of his cigarette, then held it in thought.

“Sure, the whole time thing is an issue,” spat Matt after a minute, a large plume of smoke emerging from his mouth and nostrils. “But other than that, it’s simple. You’re a person. I’m a person. You love me and...I guess the weird feeling you give me could pass for love. We have mutual feelings – and it’s as simple as that.” [Name] stared at Matt, she couldn’t believe something like that could come out of his mouth. Usually he would have had some rude back lash that would have included curses, although it would be watered down because it was her. Matt grabbed [Name] once more, pulling her to his chest where he hid his face in her hair. “And I swear to God, if you make me get all mushy like that again –” [Name] moved and pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips.

“I won’t,” she reassured quietly. Matt smirked,

“Good. And I don’t want you getting all depressed again either. I swear, having to deal with you while you’re all depressed is worse than a hangover.” [Name]’s face fell, slapping the man on the chest.

“Gee, thanks. Good to know you compare me to your alcohol intoxication,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“That’s not what I meant, and you fucking know it!” growled the Canadian. [Name] sighed, giving a coy smirk and a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know.” [Name] pushed away from Matt’s grip once more, but went on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before turning to walk towards her car.  At the entrance to the porch, the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at her lover. “You know – you may be rough on the outside, Williams, but you’re sweet when you want to be. I was scared that you were going to break up with me there for a bit. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow – I love you!” With that, she bounced down the steps and made her way to her car. Matt grunted as her car pulled away. Throwing his cigarette butt on the ground, then stomping on it, he leaned on the railing, cheek propped on his hand as he looked out at the sunset.

“Yeah, you idiot, love you too. Glad to know someone cares about me.” While his last words caught his surprise, Matt knew he had to do something not to lose [Name]. He had to do something to fix the time difference that kept her and him apart. But he wouldn’t worry about that just yet, right then all he wanted to do was figure out which ring [Name] would like best.

 

~


End file.
